1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transaction cards, and, more particularly, to a system and method for issuance, use, and replacement of dual use cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mass transit authorities, such as San Francisco's Bay Area Rapid Transit District, and Washington D.C.'s Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority, issue farecards to riders that provide the convenience of allowing riders to pay for fares without using cash. These cards may be pre-paid, they may be reloadable at the station, or they may be linked to an account that the cardholder maintains with the transit authority.